Habits
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ruby wished the world could hear her girlfriend's angelic voice, yet at the same time she was selfish and wanted to keep Weiss all to herself. She was very conflicted.


**For my art/story trade with Xenon! Check out all of her breathtaking artwork on her tumblr xenon54165! She requested White Rose being cute in return for the art piece I asked her for based on Emmy's story The Girl Who Fell From The Moon, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you _sooo_ much, Xenon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Habits

Keeping up with Ruby Rose was next to impossible.

Her boundless energy was constant and bubbling, and Weiss was convinced she was never still; even when she slept, Ruby was a thrasher. Weiss had woken up more than once to hear the noises she made as she moved about, and found her girlfriend's blankets on the floor more times than she could count.

During lectures as well, Ruby never stopped fidgeting in class, kicking her legs, twiddling her fingers, _anything_ just to stay in motion; like a fish that would die if it stopped swimming, Ruby squirmed as though she would cease to exist if she did otherwise.

She was always moving, and sometimes, Weiss struggled to keep up.

Ruby's semblance was nothing but an advantage in battle, and usually the heiress could match her speed with her glyphs. But there were many other times when Weiss simply could not keep up.

Like when they walked down Beacon's hallways, for instance.

With her upbringing, Weiss had been raised to walk with proper poise and stride, a posture she failed to maintain when trying to keep pace with her enthusiastic leader. She was always chasing after Ruby in a fluster, and often had to follow the path of rose petals she left behind just to locate where she had run off to.

Even on their dates when walking through Vale, Ruby would often increase their steady saunter until she was very nearly dragging Weiss along behind her. She would only stop if Weiss spoke up and told her to, to which the younger girl would smile sheepishly and apologize with soft kisses.

Her constant movement was Ruby's most troublesome habit to Weiss.

But unbeknownst to the heiress, Ruby knew of one of Weiss' habits as well.

Like herself with her speed, it was something Weiss was unaware she did most of the time. But it was something Ruby enjoyed entirely.

Weiss loved to sing. Her speaking voice and lecturing tone were glaringly different from when she sang, almost as though she was another person, her tone soft and fond and feathery instead.

When they walked to classes or waited on the lunch line, it was usually a hum, always a different tune. Above the din the other students made, only someone sitting directly next to Weiss could hear her songs, although sometimes she did it in their dorm room as well when filing her nails or brushing her hair.

Those were the times Blake and Yang heard as well, and Ruby would hurriedly have to hush them so they would not alert Weiss to what she was doing. Ruby was nervous that if her girlfriend ever realized she hummed to herself, she might get embarrassed and force herself to stop.

Weiss always sang the same song in the shower though, and Ruby was always sure to listen. It only took her a short amount of time to memorize the lyrics, and Ruby often murmured along with her partner from the other side of the door:

"Flowers blossom in the snow,  
roses red with leaves of green.  
There's just one answer I must know;  
which will my love pick for me?"

Naturally, it was those very lyrics that gave Ruby an idea one morning as she was sitting with her back pressed against the bathroom door as Weiss sang. Yang and Blake had long-since learned she enjoyed doing so every morning after breakfast as she drank her milk, and the two of them even hummed along on occasion.

However, as soon as the water stopped running, they all fell silent, and Ruby would abruptly get to her feet and gather her uniform to wait for her turn to freshen up.

But today, a cool autumn afternoon spoiled Ruby with a wonderful surprise.

Their final class had been dismissed, and Blake and Yang had gone to the library to study. It was Ruby's day to stay after and help clean up the classroom, so Weiss returned to the dorm room on her own.

Ruby had darted about the classroom to get everything done, jumping up as high as she could to wipe the blackboard clean, zipping through the halls as she delivered papers the professor requested she drop off. It was not every day she was blessed with the time to be alone with Weiss in their room, and Ruby wanted to enjoy it to the fullest today before her sister and Blake returned.

So the young leader worked quickly and efficiently, and even in her haste when she knocked over a stack of papers, she managed to swiftly catch them all and put them back in order. She would have been released earlier if not for the littering of petals she had left behind, which she had to go back and pick up slowly, lest her semblance leak any more of them.

When she was finally given permission to leave, she hurried back to the dorms as quickly as she could without shedding more petals. She paused for breath when she reached her team's room, and sure enough her ears were graced with a lovely sound from beyond the door.

Weiss was singing her song again, only now it was not drowned out by hissing water. It was crisp and clear in the air, and it was unlike Ruby had ever heard it before.

Cautiously, Ruby typed her code in and creaked the door open slowly.

Weiss was in front of her mirror, still dressed in her uniform, eyes closed with one hand to her chest as her voice glided easily up and down the octaves, her breath full and words supported now that she did not have to quiet herself.

It was as though she was nervous about being heard from the shower. Therefore, now when she was certain she was alone, she could let her voice out entirely.

Ruby hated feeling like she was being sneaky, but she wanted to hear more. So she left the door slightly ajar as she sat down against the wall, listening to the familiar words:

"Winter's final snowfall breathes,  
frosted petals o'er my heart,  
halos onto evergreens;  
my love and I shall never part."

Ruby wished the world could hear her girlfriend's angelic voice, yet at the same time she was selfish and wanted to keep Weiss all to herself. She was very conflicted.

Ruby lost track of time, allowing herself to get immersed in Weiss' song, peeking in on occasion to glimpse the heiress' slim figure, watch her little movements as she continued her song, repeating verses, drawing it out for as long as she could. Ruby did not need to see her reflection to know how happy Weiss was when she sang, for she could hear the smile on her lips through her voice.

Ruby sighed, closing her own eyes as she began to hum along quietly.

Weiss slowly ran her fingers through her ponytail smoothly, putting as much feeling into the words as possible:

"On the mountain in the night,  
only there you'll find the rose.  
Our lips' red or the snow's white-  
colors only my love knows."

She hummed the verse in between choruses, opening her eyes once more to her reflection.

It was then she noticed the picture reflected to her in the mirror, the door slightly ajar, a splash of red visible...

Weiss cut her song off immediately with a sputter, the calming atmosphere now disrupted with dissonance as she rounded on her partner.

"_Ruby!_"

Said girl jolted, her eyes flying wide open as she was discovered. She scrambled to her feet in a fluster as Weiss stomped over to her, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. Ruby squeaked as she fumbled with her cloak and finally stood.

"Aaaaah W-Weiss! Ah, um, I-I was just-"

"_Eavesdropping,_" Weiss growled, unamused. But really, she was more embarrassed than anything, and she hoped her face was not too red.

"N-No! It's not like that, Weiss-!" Ruby peeped. "I-I mean yeah, I guess it _kinda_ was like that since you didn't know I was listening all those times you were in the shower and-"

"_What?!_" Weiss shrieked, appalled. "You-! You mean to tell me you've been listening to me all this time? You could hear me all those mornings?!"

Ruby mentally kicked herself when she realized what she had confessed, but there was no turning back now.

"Y... Yeah..." She clutched her hands together behind her back and kicked one foot guiltily, head bowed in shame. "We can all... kinda hear you from the bathroom all the time. It echos pretty easily."

Weiss went stiff immediately at the thought that her team had heard her singing for months without her knowing it. Her jaw hung open in disbelief, but no words came out as she stared at her girlfriend. Ruby had... heard her singing all those whimsical songs...

"Y-You-!" she huffed. "Ugh, you should have _told_ me! I wouldn't have-"

"N-No, Weiss!" Ruby looked up quickly and waved her hands in front of her chest. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd get self-conscious and stop doing it and I don't want that!"

Weiss opened her mouth to continue her lecture where Ruby had cut her off, but she paused, shoulders relaxing just a little as her tone lowered.

"You... didn't want me to stop?" she parroted.

"Of course not!" Ruby cried. "Your voice is so beautiful, especially when you sing! I wanna listen to it forever and ever and I don't ever want you to stop singing! I love your songs, Weiss!" She looked up into her girlfriend's mist-blue eyes with pleading silver. "Please don't stop singing, Weiss. I don't want that..." She would never forgive herself if Weiss no longer sang in the mornings now because of her.

The heiress held her gaze for a moment, her agitation dissipating now as she looked into her partner's eyes, listened to her heartfelt words of praise.

Weiss slowly let out the breath she never realized she was holding.

"You... like my singing _that_ much?"

For her answer, Ruby stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"Of course I doooo! If there's anyone in the universe who _doesn't_ like your singing, then they're stupid! Your voice is almost as pretty as you, Weiss!"

If the heiress' face had not already been red before, it certainly was now.

Ruby felt her girlfriend's heart skip a beat and giggled lightly. "Weiss, you're so cute!" She threaded her fingers through snowy hair gently, sighing into her shoulder. "Don't stop singiiiiing," she begged.

"You dunce..." Weiss heaved a sigh as well, loosely returning the embrace. "I suppose there's no way I can stop if you're going to keep asking me with those puppy-dog eyes..."

"Yaaay!" Ruby cheered softly over her shoulder, bouncing up and down a little.

"Just... don't bring this up to Blake and your sister. I don't need any more teasing."

"They've heard you sing too, but okay!"

Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes, blushing again at the thought of Blake and Yang listening in on her songs.

"Whatever..." she muttered. "Now then, do you plan on staying out here all day, or would you like to come in?"

Ruby chuckled as she pulled away from Weiss and ushered her back into the room. She glanced at the clock and noted they still had some time before Yang and Blake would return, and Ruby shuffled her feet a bit nervously now that she was alone with Weiss.

She sat down on Weiss' bed and twiddled her fingers as she watched her girlfriend.

Weiss went over to her mirror again and Ruby brightened hopefully. But the heiress simply fixed the collar of her uniform before she walked away, heading to the desk to look for a text book.

Ruby's shoulders slumped, and she felt like a puppy who had been offered a treat and then had it taken away. Nervously, she called across the room.

"Weiss? Are you gonna... study?"

The older girl looked up at her as she was taking her seat at the desk by the door.

"That was the plan, yes."

"Oh..." Dejectedly, Ruby bowed her head.

"What's the matter?" Weiss sighed. "The exam may be a week away, but it's always good to study in advance. You'll retain information better that way, _learn_ it instead of just memorizing it."

"I knooow..." Ruby avoided her eyes. "But I was... kinda hoping..."

"Speak up, Ruby. You're mumbling."

The young leader hesitated, biting her lower lip before she spoke slowly.

"I was kinda hoping... you'd sing some more..."

Weiss blinked her eyes wide in surprise, her response being silence as she digested Ruby's words. The heiress had never had a problem singing in front of an audience full of strangers. But for some reason, when it was in close quarters with people she knew well, it was difficult for her.

Well, when she _knew_ they were listening, that is. Eavesdroppers did not count.

She could not even describe what it was she was worried about, but it definitely existed.

However, now it was clear that Ruby loved her singing just as much as she loved Weiss herself. That knowledge took some of the heiress' uncertainties away.

She stood from the desk and went to her bed where Ruby sat. The younger girl looked up at her with round eyes.

"I-I mean you don't _have_ to sing, Weiss! I'm not forcing you! I know you might feel uncomfortable and I don't want that! I just want you to know I really _really_ enjoy it a-and I-"

"Could you be quiet for five seconds, you dunce?" Weiss grasped her wrist and pulled Ruby to her feet, exasperatedly cutting off her nervous blabber with a kiss.

Ruby easily complied and was silent, letting the contact calm her and remind her that Weiss was her _girlfriend; _remembering that always made her giggle. Weiss pulled away when she was certain Ruby would not burst out babbling again.

"I've never sang for an audience of one before. But I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to giving a private concert," she smirked.

Ruby's face lit up and her lips broke into a wide smile. She gave a little bounce and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Wow, really? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boooy! Weiss is gonna serenade me!"

"Hardly," she chuckled.

Weiss turned and walked to the center of the room as Ruby took her seat on the bed again, watching her with eager eyes.

The heiress took her stance, and by the way she held herself upright, it was clear that she had done this many times before. Her feet came together at attention, hands folded before her stomach, eyes closed as she inhaled deeply and prepared herself to begin.

Ruby's eyes traveled over every inch of her, from the professional positioning of her feet and shoulders to the slight rise and fall of her collar as she breathed.

Ruby found herself holding her own breath as Weiss lifted her head and opened those gorgeous mist-blue eyes of hers. Her lips parted, and on a voice that demonstrated years of performance and practice, she began to sing:

"Flowers blossom in the snow, roses red with leaves of green.  
There's just one answer I must know; which will my love pick for me?  
Winter's final snowfall breathes, frosted petals o'er my heart,  
Halos onto evergreens, my love and I shall never part.  
On the mountain in the night, only there you'll find the rose.  
Our lips' red or the snow's white- colors only my love knows."

Somewhere along the lines, Ruby had begun to hum in time with her words. She envisioned Weiss dressed in alabaster clothing of tulle on a snowy mountaintop, surrounded by fields of red roses that blossomed in the frigid cold against all odds.

She engraved that image into her heart.

When the song had ended, Ruby was a little sad it was over, but made sure to wait until Weiss had closed her lips again before she started clapping enthusiastically.

Ruby jumped up from her seat and spun around in place.

"Oh wow, wow, woooww! Weiss, that was _beautiful! _You're so amazing and-and pretty and amazing and _wow!_"

Unable to find the correct words to praise her girlfriend or contain her mirth, Ruby dashed across the room, locked her arms around Weiss, and twirled her.

"R-Ruby!" Weiss clung to her shoulders as she was lifted unexpectedly, feeling her hair tickle at the side of her face as Ruby spun her. "What are you doing, you dunce?"

Ruby laughed gleefully as she set Weiss down again, but continued to hug her.

"I'm so happy you sang for me, Weiss! Dance with me!"

"I beg your par-" She was cut off with a short squeak as Ruby pulled her forward, spinning slowly, giving Weiss no other option other than to follow clumsily. "R-Ruby, hold on!"

There was a second-long pause on the younger girl's part to let the heiress regain her footing.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

"I said hold on just a-"

"Okay dance with meeee!" She grabbed Weiss' hands and pulled her around in circles, and it took everything the older girl had not to get tangled in her cloak.

"I swear..." She huffed, finally managing to keep pace with her girlfriend. She had no choice but to follow Ruby as she led her around the room, twirling here and there.

Ruby hummed Weiss' song gleefully as dozens of petals scattered around them. Weiss kept pace with her, matching her movements step for step, their chemistry as partners evident now as they followed one another.

It was unclear as to which of them was leading at times, but they kept going, swaying, stepping, spinning.

This was probably one of the few times Weiss could keep pace with Ruby's speedy stride.

The brunette's smile widened and her laughter grew heartier when she saw Weiss smiling, too. Their rapport was incomparable.

Ruby got an idea then, and slowly increased her pace as they moved around the room, keeping a firm hold on her partner's hip and shoulder.

Weiss was so focused on Ruby's jovial expression she did not notice right away.

Rose petals were falling around their feet, and as they stirred the air around them in their dance, the flowers lifted. Before long, they were surrounded in a vortex of crimson flurries, spiraling and dancing just as they themselves were. A beautiful scent filled the air, warm and velvety, like a springtime field.

Weiss gazed around herself in wonder for a moment before her eyes ultimately returned to Ruby's. Their smiles were endearing and enthused.

They danced.

They laughed.

They sang.

Only when their antics found the room covered in petals and both girls short for breath did they finally move over to Weiss' bed. Ruby pushed her down gently and fell on top of her, hugging her tightly as she laughed away. She nuzzled into her girlfriend's collar and listened to her heartbeat as Weiss caught her breath as well.

The white-haired girl held Ruby securely, running fingers through her hair and down her shoulders as she expelled the last few laughs from her chest. She could not remember ever feeling so... gleeful before, so undeniably _happy_.

It was the same for Ruby; she was smiling so much her face was starting to hurt, but she hardly cared.

Snuggling into the crook of Weiss' neck, she let out a long sigh of contentment as she closed her eyes, listening to the rhythm beneath her ear, enjoying the cool fingers running through her hair. She wanted to speak, but no words were required to express what she was feeling.

Instead, she blinked her eyes back open and pushed herself up, gazing lovingly into Weiss' eyes. The heiress met her silver gaze with pools like winter skies, her smile never fading all the while.

Ruby leaned down and nuzzled her nose with hers briefly before capturing her lips. Weiss returned the contact with equal fervor, entwining her fingers at the back of the brunette's neck and pulling her down to deepen the kiss.

Ruby savored the cool, familiar sensation of her lips for as long as her breath could manage, but it was evident Weiss was skilled in her profession as a singer, as her lungs held out longer.

Ruby pulled back, panting slightly, though she noted Weiss' cheeks were flushed as well.

Despite the blatantness of the words, Weiss wanted to say them anyway:

"I love you, Ruby."

It was always nice to hear.

Ruby beamed and hugged her again.

"I love you too, Weiss! I love you sosososooooo muuuch!" She peppered her girlfriend's face and neck with kisses. Only when Weiss' cheeks became unbearably heated did she roll Ruby off of her.

"O-Okay, that's enough for now." She sat herself up and readjusted her uniform. Ruby sat up beside her and poked her ribs playfully, earning a squeak.

"Aww, sorry I embarrassed you~" she hummed, not sounding apologetic in the slightest.

"Quiet," Weiss muttered. "But there's something else we need to take care of at the moment."

"Huh? Like what?"

Weiss gave her a deadpanned glare before motioning to the room around them.

Ruby grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind her head.

"Oh."

The room was covered in rose petals, at least three layers' worth on the ground, not to mention the beds, the bookshelves, the desk and tables...

"Let's get to work." Weiss got to her feet and helped Ruby up as well.

"Right."

With a determined look in her eyes, Ruby began picking up the petals into her arms, careful not to use her semblance again and produce even more.

They gathered as many as they could before Weiss unhinged the window, and they let the petals out onto the breeze.

It took about ten minutes until Ruby finally plucked up the last petal and released it before clapping her hands in accomplishment. "There! Now maybe we can-"

But she cut herself off when she heard the familiar voices of her sister and teammate from the hallway, Yang's distinctive teasing chuckle and Blake's more monotone voice. Ruby had wanted to spend a bit more time together with Weiss, but when she reflected on the events that had just transpired, she decided she could live with just that much for now.

Weiss caught her eye one last time before the other two entered the room, and Ruby knew the heiress had something else in mind for later.

But for now, Ruby greeted Yang and Blake enthusiastically as Weiss headed for the bathroom to shower.

* * *

After the four girls had gone about their usual evening routine, Blake and Yang had gone right to sleep, the blonde evidently having been exhausted from studying so much. She curled up into Blake's bed, hugged her girlfriend tightly, and was asleep before the Faunus girl could even say goodnight. Blake opted to kiss the top of Yang's head instead, murmuring goodnight to Ruby and Weiss before she closed her eyes and succumbed to slumber as well.

Ruby had just emerged from her shower and stretched her arms above her head with a yawn. "I think all that dancing wore me out..." she mumbled as she reached the beds. She ducked down to give Weiss a kiss where she sat back against her pillow. The white-haired girl kissed her cheek in return.

But before Ruby could make a move to climb into her own bed, she felt a resistance on her wrist and paused. "What's up, Weiss?"

The heiress lifted her chin importantly. "I was just thinking about how often you move about on your bed every night. It would be a shame if you couldn't fall asleep tonight because you're rolling around so much."

Ruby blinked at her, clearly puzzled. Weiss sighed, knowing she would have to spell it out for the younger girl. "Perhaps you should just stay in my bed tonight."

Now Ruby's lips broke into a smile.

"Really? Okay!"

She made a move to join Weiss before she paused, remembering something she had wanted to try. Her girlfriend blinked curiously up at her from where she sat, and Ruby held one finger up to tell her to wait a moment.

Ruby gave a short burst of speed, just to the door and back to her prior spot. Several rose petals fluttered in the air around her, but she managed to catch each one. Weiss was about to scold her for making more messes before she saw that her partner was doing something with her back turned to Weiss.

"Ruby, what-"

But she fell silent when Ruby spun around to face her.

"Ta~daaah!" she sang. She was holding out a carefully-constructed rose, undoubtedly the results of pinching together the red petals from just now. Weiss slowly lifted her hands and Ruby placed it into her palm. "It's for you! I realized I can make them for you whenever you want!"

Weiss traced her fingertips gently over the velvety petals, a smile already on her lips.

"It's lovely. Thank you, Ruby." She leaned forward to breathe in the scent of the makeshift flower. Then, she placed it on the bedside table and made room for Ruby on the mattress. "Come on then," she invited.

Ruby quickly flicked off the bedside lamp as Weiss moved over and laid on her side. Ruby dove in beside her, shimmying her legs and feet in between Weiss' as she pressed into her collar with a happy sigh.

"There," Weiss murmured, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Now even if you kick off the blankets as you sleep, you'll still have me to keep you warm."

Ruby giggled delightedly, lifting her head briefly from Weiss' neck to peck her cheek. She slipped her arms around the heiress' waist and rubbed up and down her back as her lips trailed kisses over her jaw and nose.

Weiss closed her left eye as Ruby pressed a long, endearing kiss to her scar. Every time, Weiss felt more loved than before, and she was beginning to wonder how that was even possible anymore, but Ruby accomplished it without fail.

As a way to show her gratitude, Weiss kissed her lips deeply, encompassing Ruby in an embrace that reminded her why she would never need anything more than this.

When they parted, Ruby sighed blissfully as she returned to Weiss' collar, burying her face in her warmth.

"G'night, Weiss. I looooove yooou!" she mumbled.

"Goodnight, Ruby. I love you, too." Weiss kissed her atop the head once more.

Closing her eyes, she hummed pleasantly as she drifted off to sleep, and Ruby was lulled into slumber by the tranquil sound of her heartbeat along with her song.

When Ruby used her speed, Weiss was left speechless, and when Weiss sang, Ruby was finally still.

Their habits fit together almost as nicely as they did.

* * *

**A/N: This actually progressed a lot further than I imagined it would! I just love imagining Ruby running off to make petals and then turning them into full roses to give to Weiss~ Also, the song is just an original poem I wrote up.**

**Thank you again _so_ much, Xenon! :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
